


Kingsley’s kitten

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No grammar, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: You like being daddy’s little kitten don’t you?!





	Kingsley’s kitten

Give it to me daddy kingsley harry whimpers trying to rip the older man’s clothes off impatiently but before he could accomplish his task Kingsley pinned Harry’s wrists to the bed tying him tightly to the headboard making sure it was secure then pinching one of the younger man’s rose bud nipples making him arch his back, I need to touch you please trying to free himself.

  
  


Harry then lost it when Kingsley began to nip and bite swirling his warm and wet tongue over his hardened nipples making his hips buckle searching for friction on Kingsley’s erect cock.

  
  


You like being daddy’s little kitten don’t you he commands hardly sounding like a question

 

Answer me when I’m talking to you slowing lifting Harry’s ass up giving a brutal slap sending arousal and shivers inside Harry’s body 

  
  
  


Yes daddy I love being your kitten panting loudly trying to catch his breath, I love your enormous cock that fills my needy and tight hole,love seeing your seed dripping out my mouth while I suck the soul outta you! Yes fuck you taste so good.

  
  
  


Kingsley thrusts in and out of Harry at fast pace hitting his prostate making harry cum with a shout while his lover pumps the last drops milking him dry. You taste so sweet my sexy kitten licking the stripes of Harry’s come off his thumb then bringing it to the younger man’s mouth making him taste it also 

  
  
  


Your turn now looking at Kingsley with hungry eyes 

  
  


Next time love leaning into harry’s mouth giving him a passionate kiss receiving it back without hesitation.

  
  
  


Thank you for the kitten ears I love them 

 

Your Welcome baby

  
  
  


Finis ;)


End file.
